Fireworks
by Ya Boy Guzma
Summary: It's the beginning of the end for a New Year, but the bright lights and festivities aren't for everyone. All Hilda really wants for her New Year is the return of her King... Ferriswheelshipping oneshot.


"Well, it's just coming up to five minutes to midnight folks, and you know what that means! Just five minutes to go now before we kick off our New Year's Fiesta, right here in Castelia City, and I'll be counting down with you as we approach the start of the Twenty-Twenties together. Let's start this New Year with a bang!"

The voice boomed loudly from every speaker in Nimbasa City, the announcement echoing in the bouncing streets, touching every corner of the metropolis. Nimbasa had always been loud- as the entertainment hub of Unova, the 'city that never slept' had a reputation for it- but the volume tonight was louder than anything before, touching everybody within a ten mile radius. The ground itself shook from the thump of speakers in the city centre as it swung into party mood, and the noise of dance tunes and people enjoying themselves filled the air.

The vibrance and energy had spread to Castelia City too. Normally much more reserved than its northern neighbour, Castelia functioned for business, not fun, yet tonight that rule seemed to gone out of the window. Strobe lights and search lights in neon hues sparkled above the city, and somebody in Castelia had decided to start a decibel battle with Nimbasa, over who could play the loudest party tunes- currently a Conga line had managed to stop traffic completely, stretching for over a mile as it Snivyed its way along the Oceanfront Road, as a fragment of the Conga split off and headed down Liberty Pier to ultimately collapse as it fell off the end into the water to the noise of drunken cheering.

The festivities were big, bold and proud, and were probably keeping half of Unova awake. But then, why wouldn't they be huge? The region was celebrating not just the New Year, but the final end of the terror Team Plasma had brought to Unova: two years of battles and evil schemes, finally defeated. Opelucid City had finally been unfrozen, Ghetsis had been defeated, and the Castle Team Plasma had built to rule from lay in ruins, a derelict reminder of a war that shook the region. And yet, watching the celebration, one girl couldn't find it in her heart to enjoy the night...

Hilda sighed as she looked out across the water towards the two competing cities, locked in musical combat as they counted in the start of a brand new year. From her perch on the side of the Driftveil Drawbridge, she could see it all unfold, perhaps one of the best views on the night. But she wasn't interested really in the fireworks; the image of one person was stuck in her head...

Beside her, her stalwart Pokemon stirred. Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon, the Dragon of Truth, one of Unova's strongest Legendaries. Hilda's friendship with Reshiram had begun during Team Plasma's first rise, and the Dragon had stuck by her side ever since, through thick and thin.

Reshiram poked its head up, scanning the sky for any sign, and Hilda shook her head. "He isn't coming," she said, almost mournfully, almost morosely, but she'd managed not to let her sadness show on her face; she was so good at hiding her tears. Not that Reshiram didn't know- the bond between her and her Dragon was too strong to hide these things. Truth wasn't exactly something Reshiram struggled with, in any case.

Reshiram slowly nodded, before it pulled itself upright. Its blazing tail turbine, normally idling, normally just flicking embers into the darkness, lit up with a bright blue flame, the heat of which blasted through the shivering, grateful Hilda (even in the coldest winter nights the girl stubbornly refused to change out of her shorts). The bluey/white jet of flame that formed shot up into the sky, burning brighter than any magnesium explosion from a firework. This was Reshiram's signature move, Blue Flare, shining like a star, a supernova in the Unovan night.

Hilda allowed herself a little smile as, even from quite a distance away, she heard the people of Nimbasa give a collective 'Ooh, aah' as the Blue Flare glimmered in the sky, followed by the announcer's voice cutting through. "Well, somebody's decided to start their celebrations early folks!"

She turned to Reshiram. "Nice fireworks buddy."

Reshiram smiled, nuzzling her cheek, and Hilda felt its silky white mane, billowing and rippling, rubbing against her face. "Ram..."

Sadness flickered over Hilda's face once more though, and Reshiram fell silent. "It won't work though. He hasn't seen it. He won't come."

Two years ago, the final battle to save Unova from Team Plasma had been hers to fight and win, her and Reshiram the last hopes for the region. It had become clear to her that all was not as it seemed; Ghetsis had manipulated the 'King', his foster son N, to complete Ghetsis' scheme. N believed in the heat of the moment that he was a hero, when in reality he was being used. In shock on discovering this fact, angered by what he had done as Team Plasma's King, N fled Unova to go into hiding, believing he was hated by all of the region. But he was wrong.

Ever since she'd talked to him on the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa, Hilda had sympathised with him for starters. He'd been nice and kind, not evil and vicious, and she'd liked him. And then came the battle in the Castle, and the aftermath. Hilda had looked at his face as he climbed on Zekrom to leave, and time had frozen- as he said his emotional farewell, and told her to follow her dreams, a tear had formed in the corner of her eye. Why?

She hadn't wanted him to leave. She'd wanted him to stay with her. Yet she hadn't said anything, and now she missed him. One naïve, well-meaning boy with bright eyes and luscious green hair had turned, and now she realised all along the way she hadn't found a rival. She hadn't found a friend. She had found a kindred spirit, like no other, a spirit she couldn't help but... feel for.

She knew that the source of the tear was different; it wasn't the feeling of loss she felt when her friends moved away. When she hadn't seen Cheren or Bianca for a while, the feeling was different to N. Her heart ached when she thought of how much she missed him, and memories of him blazed as bright as ever in her head, in her dreams; she had never forgotten that last day with him, but she couldn't remember what happened the last time she met up with Bianca, three weeks ago. It was love, and two years had passed, but her love for him had never waned. And she missed him so much...

Trailing off in thought, Hilda was shaken into the real world by the loud shouts of the people of Nimbasa, counting down the final minute until a brave new world. In traditional Nimbasa style, she could hear three different countdowns going on, as groups of people across the city went too fast or too slow. Fifty four, fifty three, fifty two...

Beside her somebody else had obviously discovered the great view that the Drawbridge offered, and rested their hands on the rail beside her. Hilda paid it no attention though, intently gazing across the water, wanting to focus on the fireworks and enjoy them; not even Reshiram's stirring was noticed.

"It's a good view for the fireworks, isn't it?"

Hilda froze at the sound of the soft, gentle voice beside her, and two years of memories of solitude evaporated as soon as she heard the familiar tone. She turned. "N? Is... that you?"

The tall, tea-green haired boy beside her smiled faintly at the sight of her stunned face. "It's me." Behind him, a black shape unfolded, and Zekrom and Reshiram faced each other for the first time in two years. "Hello again, Hilda."

"Where... where have you been?" Hilda stuttered, waves of shock and wonder passing through her body.

N shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I was hiding, scared of what people would have thought of me. I wanted redemption, but I wouldn't face my past."

"But Unova knew the truth," Hilda breathed. "They knew it was Ghetsis..."

N sighed. "I know. And I came back when he tried again, came back to stop him, to try and put everything behind me. And I beat him." His smile faded. "But... I was still scared. Worried what people thought of me." He turned to face Hilda. "Worried what you thought of me."

"N, the last two years have been awful." Hilda paused. "I missed you so much."

N wasn't expecting that. "R-really?"

"Really. I never went a day without thinking of you."

N stood, stunned for a moment, then his faint smile returned, and he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. "Me too. I missed you. But I'm back now."

The countdown grew louder on the horizon, as Nimbasa yelled for the New Year. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen...

Hilda, burying herself into N's chest, sighed, and she looked up at him. "You didn't even send me a Christmas card."

N nodded slowly, then the faint smile grew. "Well, how about you have this, as a late present?"

Hilda was about to ask what he was doing when he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, slowly, gently, tenderly, and her eyes widened in shock, before they closed again as she kissed back, their lips brushing lightly, caught in a perfect moment.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The kiss stopped as N jumped, surprised by a large firework erupting from a black barge in the bay and exploding with a ferocious bang, followed by hundreds of others. All kinds of lights and patterns and noises filled the sky around them, cheers from the partying Nimbasa drowned out by the fireworks, the incandescent glow illuminating their happy faces; even the smoke was blowing the other way, to help make the perfect moment.

Hilda smiled, looking up at him. "Happy New Year N."

Having composed himself, N kissed her lightly on the nose by way of reply. "Happy New Year to you too." He smiled. "I love you Hilda."

"I love you too."

With that, N's arms squeezed Hilda tightly, as she turned to look out over the water with him, watching the fireworks display. Zekrom and Reshiram stood at their sides, lights glittering in the eyes of the Pokemon, as the beauty of the fireworks display enthralled them. It didn't matter what had happened to Hilda in those two years, how lonely she'd been, how much she'd missed N. None of it mattered now, because right here and right now, she had her Hero, her King, her love, right by her side. And it would be a Happy New Year for her...

**(A/N)**

**Well, here we are again. It's seasonal, which always gets me nostalgic, and helps me look back on some fine old memories. What better way to celebrate than to revive an old fic of mine I loved when I made it in 2012 on my first FF account, and bring it to life here with a little more finesse than the past, usher in the new decade remembering all those good times and how far we've come since. And who can ever complain about more Ferriswheelshipping, eh?**

**I hope y'all enjoyed, and have a very Happy New Year! Any love you can give this fic before you celebrate is always appreciated.**

**Ya boy, signing out of the 2010s.**


End file.
